


Batman's Villain Archive

by LaughingThalia



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: As the archive grew, so did the list of people that Batman could call family.





	Batman's Villain Archive

Originally the Batman Villains Archive was a closed network meant for Batman's eyes only. And then Robin came along and he decided to make it more user friendly.  
Or rather Robin hacked into his account and used his master code to make the archive into database that looked oddly like a wikipedia page. It had references and links both internal and external, it had pictures and videos and infoboxes. Batman couldn't be mad because it made it so, so, so much easier to use.

Every week, when Dick was on his off patrol nights he would sit around in the cave, add to the entries and familiarise himself with Gotham's lowlives. About 3 weeks into the whole thing he started archiving Newspaper reports on their escapades and when that got boring, he wrote a code to do it for him.

It was good training and it made Batman's life easier so he never said anything about him using his password, just gave him his own password that allowed him the same user rights so he could edit the database from his own account.

And of course when Dick flew off to the Titans he made a copy of the database and all the codes that ran it and went to Jump City where his new team used it, never questioning where it came from or who made it.

Jason did question where it came from when he came around, and he scowled when Bruce told him how Dick used to do it on his off hours and then the next day Jason was sat on his chair editing away and adding all the stuff that had happened since he'd gotten there. The difference was noticeable, Jason was a street kid from Gotham, he didn't seem to have the same fluency of language or showmanship that Dick had had but Bruce still smiled when he saw him doing it, completely unaware of the jealousy and insecurity that fuelled Jason's movements.  
And then he died.

And Dick came back, only for a bit, and one night Bruce came down to find Dick sifting through the database “Jason kept it updated?”

“Yeah. I always thought he liked doing it, but in hindsight... I suspect he was just trying to be like you.”

Dick looked down at that “I wasn't around for him.”

“You had your own life.”

“I know sometimes how hard it is to talk to you, to be with you. Bruce, you don't make it easy to know when you love someone and Jason was as jaded as they come, he was never gonna get your little signs and hints, I barely got them. That's why I left.”

“You thought I didn't love you?”

“I thought it didn't matter, because if it came down to me or the mission, you'd chose the mission every single time.”

Bruce lowered his head “You know, I've thought about it a lot since Jason died, I'm not sure I would.”

“Please, if that were true you'd have hunted The Joker down and snapped his neck and yet you're here, talking to me.”

“But he's not you.”

Dick's eyes widened and he stood up abruptly “You can't say that. You can't say you'd kill for me but not for him! No! That's horrible Bruce! He was your son, as much as I am. You don't get to pick a favourite like that. If someone kills me and you haven't already killed the Joker for what he did to Jason I want you to track my murderer down, look them in the eye and say that you did this! You, Bruce. And then you're going to send them to jail.”

Dick left soon after that, so he wasn't around for Bruce's fall into mania, to spot Tim and his untrained stalking, the pictures the kid snapped of him running across Gotham's rooftops. He wasn't there to tell Tim no when Bruce recruited his third Robin. But he sure as hell was there when the first article was written on him.

He appeared in the Batcave and shoved Bruce against a wall “You got another Robin? After what happened to Jason?!”

“I'm being more careful.”

“Careful doesn’t cut it Bruce! A kid died!”

Tim yelled “Hey, Batman didn't 'get' anyone I tracked him down and begged him to be Robin. This was my choice.”

Dick stared at him “You...tracked Batman down?”

“Yeah.”

Dick looked back at Bruce who nodded in confirmation “He did track me down, found out my identity all by himself.”

“Fine, I won't be super pissed at you about this. But I swear if I get a hint of that bullshit you said to me right before I left I'm going to actually kill you.” Then he turned to Tim “So what's your name kid?”

“Tim Drake.”

“Nice to meet you, Dick Grayson. Now I see Bruce hasn't adopted you, what are your parents doing?”

“My parents don't really care. I could be gone for 3 days before they'd notice I wasn't there.”

Dick frowned at that “Well, you can stay here whenever you want. And let's exchange numbers for when I'm not here. I want to talk to you more but I don't actually live in Gotham. I'm based in-”

“-Jump City, with the Titans.”

“You're aware of my work.”

“Aware? The Teen Titans are my heroes! Especially you and Cyborg!”

Dick smiled at him “I'll make sure to let him know.”

That night after the three Bat had gotten back from patrol Dick rolled into Bruce's chair and relaxed into the worn leather “Ah, I've missed this chair. My one in the Tower is no where near this nice.”

“Do you want me to get you one of these?” Bruce asked “I could get it to the Titans' Tower no problem.”

“Seriously? Yes absolutely.” He logged onto his old user, and laughed at the childish background and avatar he had chosen. It was the extremely outdated 'forever alone' meme “Wow I need to update this so badly.”

Bruce bit his lip before saying “You know... the Titans database and ours are the same so you could just link your user and the archive if you wanted to.”

The two shared a meaningful stare before Dick nodded “Yeah, I think I will.” Then he turned to Tim “Hey, Tim. Has Bruce shown you the archive yet?”

“Not really, only on certain villains.”

“Well check this out. When I was Robin, I made it my job to update this thing every couple of days. I made this code to collect newspaper articles about us and everything. I have my own version of this at the Titans Tower.”

“I'm really good at coding, what language did you use?”

“CSS and HTML. Maybe you can help me get the Batcave and the Titans Tower linked up?”

Tim grinned from ear to ear “I'd love that.”

When the invasion of Starro happened the Titans were caught up in some multi-dimensional plot that stole their attention away from their own earth for a few days which was also the few days Robin III had tagged along but thankfully Batman and 6 other heroes teamed up to take them down.

When Nightwing got back he immediately stopped by the Batcave to make sure he was alright and was very surprised to find the Central City Blur-sorry- The Flash and The Green Lantern sitting there typing up a report and arguing about the details “I didn't land in sewer water whilst me and Batman were hiding!” GL yelled at the Scarlet Speedster. “And even if I did that's not the kind of information Batman would want in the official file!”

Nightwing stared at them. Batman had allowed these two idiots into the Batcave and onto his computer. Had he been hit in the head during the invasion? Maybe he'd been switched out by some alien double. These were all things he would have to check when he found the man. Tim looked at the two men-children incredulously before clearing his throat loudly. The Flash fell off his seat and Green Lantern flew up into the air, still in a sitting position, and aimed a green boxing glove at them “Hi.” Tim said. 

“Oh. It's just Robin and Nightwing.” GL stood down “Hey guys, where have you been? There was an alien invasion you know.”

“Yeah, we were in several other dimensions, it was a whole thing, I can't be bothered to go into it right now.”

Flash nodded with sympathy, “Other Earths, they can be exhausting be glad you don't have to deal with time travel as well.”

“Excuse you, I have to protect the whole Universe. Other planets, different races. You thought being a vigilante on Earth was hard, try in space.” Green Lantern boasted.

“Hal. Barry.” Batman growled from the elevator “Weren't you supposed to be doing something?”

“Right!” Barry said typing something down with super speed. “You know this is really great, can I get one of these databases?”

Dick smiled “I made that.”

Green Lantern grinned “Can you make me one too? It would make it easier to separate my Earth villains from my Space villains.”

“Sure,” Dick said “I'll make a copy of the templates but you have to actually put in all the information and stuff.”

Bruce sighed like he couldn't believe he was saying this “Actually... Superman and Wonder Woman made a pretty good point before.”

“You spoke to Wonder Woman!” Tim exclaimed.

Bruce ignored him “They said that something like this could happen again and we should join together into some kind of team to make sure we're ready if it does.”

Tim's eyes widened “JUSTICE LEAGUE!”

“What?” Barry asked.

“That's what you should be called!”

“We already decided on the Super Seven.” Barry pouted.

“NO WE DIDN'T!” Hal exclaimed “Justice League has my vote.”

Bruce nodded like he was question his sanity “So The 7 of us, we're a team? The...Justice League. There is technically a message board in there because Nightwing based it off of FANDOM Wikia so like, if we just share databases we have access to everyone's villains and we can talk to each other about them.”

Hal nodded in agreement “That's actually a really good idea. Can we actually do this?”

Barry vibrated with excitement “Why wouldn't we?”

“Let's do it!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is but here.


End file.
